phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Takin' Care of Things
is a song from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". The song plays while Perry views photos of Phineas, Ferb, and himself during their adventure in different dimensions. Lyrics Oh yeah! (laugh) Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things That's right, we're bros, we're brothers, different father and mother But don't you diss or slam or slide us, we look after one another Cause we're thicker than thieves and we're cooler than kings Oh man, you better believe, we're takin' care of things. I'll tell you up front that I've got your back And I know that you've got mine As long as we stick together side by side Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Note: Lines in italics are in the soundtrack version, Disney Channel Asia version, Spanish (Spain) version, and DVD release. Radio Disney version Oh yeah! (laugh) Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a couple of jokers to a pair of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things That's right, we're twins, we're brothers, same father and mother So don't you dis or slam or slide us, we look after one another Nothin' breakin' us down 'cause now we're sharin' a crown Check out what destiny brings, we're takin' care of things I'll tell you up front that I've got your back And I know that you've got mine As long as we stick together side by side Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a couple of jokers to a pair of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Background Information *Just like Spa Day, Wedding Adventure, and A Real Boy, this song starts out slow and turns into a rap. *In the DVD release as well as when it premiered in Disney Channel Asia, Disney Channel Taiwan, and some international countries, alternate credits are used in which Perry is seen importing one extra photo, and the full version of this song plays. Once it ends, the last verse of Everything's Better with Perry is played. The credits also used a dark blue version of the regular triangle background.Alternate Ending of P&F Movie *In Spanish (in Latin America and Spain) this song is called "Mi hermano y yo" ("Me and my bro") *In the Spanish (from Spain) version the lyrics were based on the Radio Disney version of the song. *The Band "The Black Pony" covered the song in English. This version was used for the German movie and soundtrack. Allusions *The line "Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings" may be a reference to the Disney XD show Pair of Kings. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Danny Jacob Continuity References * http://www.walmart.com/ip/16662362 Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Dan Povenmire Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Short songs